Lord of the Flies
by Collosus
Summary: Stranded on an unknown island for eight months can change a person.


Editors Note: This is a spin-off of the Book and Movie "Lord of the Flies" I take absolutely NO monetary value for changing the names and perspectives of this story, all rights and credit go to the author whatshisfacename. Enjoy c:

"Do you see anything?" shouted the scratched up boy in his torn school shirt.

"No, everything's all ashen…I can barely see at all; what about your end?" shouted back the blonde boy. The blond shifted his footing and squinted, water making its way to the edges as the smoke billowed out mercilessly.

"There's nothing here!"

"Ouch! Stop stepping on me Hani!"

"Sorry"

"Quiet all of you!" the blonde scolded feverishly. He stepped onto the rock, hoisting himself onto the rocky platform. His uniform jacket was scorched at the left sleeve and the blonde boy wiggled out of it. He rolled it into a ball and mopped it across his sweaty face. "Hey Mori, do you see anything from where you're at?" he called down.

"No" was the dull reply.

"You're a great help, that's what you are" muttered the blonde boy. He looked about and spotted the burning wreck of an airplane as it sunk slowly into the Pacific Ocean. "Now isn't that a sight to see" the boy knelt down and rubbed the side of his face.

"Hey, Tamaki!" shouted from a distance below. The blonde boy jumped in surprise ad turned to see who called out his name.

"Did you find something Haruhi?" the boy called, both hands cupping the side of his mouth.

"No, but you have to come down; that rock's going to fall any minute" answered a tousle brown haired fellow. Tamaki rolled his eyes in frustration but clambered down as he was bidden. His handsome white silk shirt was in mottled clumps of brown and black, and his Capri shorts were shredded at the hem. He wiped his dirt stoked hands onto the sides of his pants as he finally reached the bottom.

"Say, has anybody seen our pilot?"

"Nope!" answered a black haired boy.

"Na-"started one boy

"Da" finished the one next to him. Both had flaming orange hair, and an identical dirty face.

"Crash landed into the fire, if I ever saw one" scowled a red haired teen.

"Well…Do you think he's alright?" asked Tamaki, biting a pinky nail in aggravation.

"Did you hear what he said? The pilot didn't have a chance. The flames, the gas leak, the entire engine blew up in the guy's face. Feel bad for him…" another black haired boy said, emerging from the shadows.

"That's no way to act Kyouya" Tamaki crossed his arms, he couldn't push back the waves of doubt however.

Kyouya grimaced as he peered out into the ocean. "What does this mean?" he suddenly asked.

"What does-"a boy started again.

"What mean Kyouya sempai?" finished the other identical boy.

"He means he thinks we're alone!" answered a short blonde boy with a high pitched voice.

"I don't _think_ we're alone Hani, I want to _know _who else is here besides us" Kyouya scowled clearly annoyed.

"Don't get antsy with Hani, Kyouya…" Tamaki defended making a face. He pushed his fair blonde hair away from his eyes and searched the grey sky once again for a sign of rescue.

"There's nothing to search for" Kyouya came up from behind him. Tamaki sighed, and chose to ignore him.

"Haruhi, do you know where we are?" he called out. Haruhi came stumbling after Kyouya, rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

"I don't think so…the landscape is completely off…different, I mean" Tamaki frowned in disappointment and scratched the back of his head.

"We can scour the land though, find what there is to find" urged Haruhi, looking excitedly in different directions. Kyouya crossed his arms.

"I agree with Haruhi, if he doesn't know where we are then nobody else will; we should check out our surroundings and make a plan above all else."

Tamaki blinked the sleep from his eyes and controlled the urge to deny him access. Kyouya had a point, he had to admit it. Haruhi was the one who won the scholarship in mathematics, robotics, language, and most important to their situation now; history. If Haruhi didn't know where they were, he could bet all the money he had in his house to know that nobody else with him now would know.

"Fine, scour the perimeter, take Mori and Hani while you're at it." Tamaki instructed nodding in the direction of two boys in the distance.

"No, I mean…." Kyouya pouted faintly but hid it by pointing his chin upwards.

"I'll take my leadership group"

"You're just scouting, there's nowhere to take them" Tamaki tried to reason with him. He peered off to where the leadership boys were sitting; laying about and enjoying what they thought was a nice vacation from any adults. The word struck into Tamaki's mind.

"Adults" Tamaki said suddenly.

"What about them?"

"Are there any adults on the island?" Kyouya was silent for a second.

"Haruhi, are there any adults here?" Haruhi looked at them in bewilderment.

"How should I know?"

"You were the closest to the captain" Kyouya growled

"Doesn't mean I know anything and everything!" he shot back in dismay.

"Shut it both of you!" Tamaki shouted at them crossly.

"This isn't a time for arguing! Whether Haruhi knows there are adults here or not, it doesn't matter"

Kyouya bit his lip and scratched his ear, hiding his embarrassment.

"I'm taking my group to scout the island, we'll be back when we find anything" with that, Kyouya marched off, giving his assemble a signal to show it was time to get to work.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry" Tamaki apologized earnestly.

"It's fine" Haruhi muttered taking off his glasses and wiping them on the hem of his uniform. He placed them on his angular face and grinned sheepishly.

"Why don't we check on the others?" Haruhi suggested tiredly.

"Y-yeah…that sounds good to me"

Both boys trudged back into the beach, where the group had crash landed earlier.

"You guys, Kasanoda; Mori? Are you there?" Tamaki hollered.

"I hear you!" a red haired muscular teen grouched. Haruhi sniggered and noted the appearance of Mori, mentally jotting down his attendance.

"Yasuchika's gone off again" mumbled Hani, holding his plushie bunny. Haruhi looked down in Hani's bright hazel eyes.

"We'll find him, don't worry Hani." Haruhi assured his friend. Hani grumbled and rubbed his stomach.

"I haven't eaten since our meeting at the host club" the small boy whined.

"We'll find something to eat, just be patient" Haruhi found himself saying. What were they going to eat? The idea of food hadn't crossed his mind since the plane wreck four hours ago, and now that he thought about it; his stomach growled loudly.

"We need to find Tamaki" Haruhi said, realizing he was no longer with them.

"Go ahead; I'll look for Yasuchika"

"Be careful" Hani disappeared quickly, not hearing Haruhi's warning. Haruhi went the other way, his feet hurting and cut up from the crash. He stumbled over some rocky ledges that separated the beach from the forest and continued onwards, not knowing where on earth his shoes could have gone.

"Hey Tamaki"! Haruhi placed his hands around his mouth to magnify the sound. "Tamaki, are you here?" he shouted, his voice echoing off the trees. He heard a scuffling noise and jerked back quickly. His eyes roamed the area but found nothing.

"I can't let this get to me…" he muttered to himself. He scratched his neck and looked around. He spotted a flash of gold and ran forward.

"Tamaki, I finally found you!" he called out clearly relieved.

"Oh, hey Haruhi" Tamaki greeted, his hands clutching something small and shiny looking.

"What's that?"

"This?" He held it up. Haruhi nodded his head and took a couple steps forward to examine it.

"I found it on the river bank. Guess what Haruhi? I found a ravine, it's really tiny but it has flowing fresh water. I was thinking about keeping the fresh water in a container…so we can drink when we need it."

"That's a good idea! But…we don't have anything with us except…" Haruhi looked around tugged on his shirt.

"There's nothing here except us" he stated finally.

"I'm sure we'll find something" Tamaki assured him.

"But anyway, I found this shell by the ravine. It's a conch shell, I've never seen a real one before but I could tell it was one from my history class. It was plastered on the cover of my book. We can use this, I tried blowing through it, you know; like the savages back in the day"

"Don't you mean Hawaiians?"

"Yeah, them" Tamaki put the conch to his lips, inhaled deeply and blew, and before Haruhi could ask why he was blowing in it, the sound that came out echoed off the rocks and bounced in his head, leaving an annoying ringing sound.

How was the first chapter, so far so good? Some friends of mine have read this and they've asked questions considering they were both a fan of this book and the anime series Ouran High school Host Club. Some of their questions were:

Q. I think you should switch Kyouya and Ritsu's position. In the book Jack was a red head, and Kasanoda is an actual red head. Plus Kyouya is the only one with glasses, so how come he isn't piggy?

A. I actually considered that idea, in the book however Piggy was described as a chubby, whiny, intellectual boy who was symbolized as a meaning of civilization. Kyouya might have been the only one, who wore glasses, but his personality was just wrong, something I just couldn't change by using a bit of OOC. (Out of character). I made him Jack Merridew, for his demeanor and devilish like qualities. The 'fair hair' Ralph, is played by Tamaki Suoh (who else?), and it made even more sense to why Tamaki and Kyouya should be paired up as the main characters. And plus we're forgetting another main character we've seen wearing glasses….Haruhi Fujioka ;)

Q. Why did you make Haruhi a boy? It's obvious 'he' is a 'she'. Have you even seen the anime?

A. Yes I've seen the anime, it's one of the cutest ones there is. I understand Haruhi is actually a girl, but in the book and movie "Lord of the Flies" the gender that is stranded on a deserted island is the males. It wouldn't be the same without Haruhi, so I tweaked her gender to fit the storyline.

There's a lot more, but I guess it's time for me to leave you hanging. Sayonara~

-Your Author.


End file.
